User talk:RDAmustdie
which part of Australia? Because i live in Wollongong 2 hours away from Sydney guess you and i will be talking alot perhaps.I know EVERYTHING 02:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't exactly live in "Austalia" persce I live in the little Island down the bottom, Tasmania. I do hope we will be talking alot though :D.RDAmustdie 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) My brother visited Tasmania with his school. He bought the Avatar Game there before it was released to all Australia.I know EVERYTHING 07:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) They released the game here before the rest of the country? cool I didn't know that. I went to Melbourne once for a week it was pretty cool pretty big ,Yeah its alot quieter down here than the mainland though.RDAmustdie 09:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when he came home he said it wasn't in EB Games or JB-HI-FI were i live but he got it over there on his trip. my mum and dad and our friends went to Melbourne last year i belive said it looked a bit like London. By the way i'm not an Ozzie by birth i'm a Brit "Pohm" to you moved over to Australia nearly 4 years ago in Aprill.I know EVERYTHING 09:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess thats sort of something we have in common, I moved over here from America almost 7 years ago but my mum was born here so Im sorta have Ozzie half yank if you know what I mean. I f you think about it your kinda like Sam Worthington the Guy who plays Jake, he was born in the UK and moved here when he was young. Ironic if you think about.RDAmustdie 10:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as i'm sure you already now i'm 19 meaning i was 16 when i came out here (born November 25 1990). Half Yank huh? we have a friend in america and i've met a few traviling americans and i can always tell if their from the US since most of them have thick accents. To be specific i'm from Manchester (yes i support united) and all of my family live over there we don't have any relatives out here. So yeah i am like Sam.I know EVERYTHING 11:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm 17 born 93, I was born in California can't say I really support any soccer team more of a football guy myself. lolRDAmustdie 06:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I see, I saif United because it's the first thing people ask me when i say i am from Manchester since their one of he most recignised teams the world over. You say your from Manchester people will almost instantley ask "Do you support United". I hope to one day go to the US, Hong Kong and Japan i have been to 5 countrys UK, Irealand, Spain, Portigual and Australia and i'm only 19. I have a long way to go before i'm done trviling. What about you? been to any were else apart from California and Tazmania? I know EVERYTHING 09:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I spent 4 days in Malaysia and 2 days in Quala Lampur when my family and I were flying here from America. I was gonna go to London in grade 9 with a group from school but the trip was canceled, that really sucked. I'd like to go to China, New Zealand, Scottland, Ireland, Germany, Hawaii, maybe Africa possibly south America and Alaska. There are other states I'd like to go to in America as well.RDAmustdie 10:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Right i see, That must have sucked i went to london twice it was massive i went on the Eye. And i met prince William he came to my school at the time to promote healthey eating in schools. I want to go to New Orleans since i love Jazz (i know of Katrina) N,Y and LA. I want to go to Japan and China because i love asian culture (the history, food, technolegy, Martial arts etc).I know EVERYTHING 10:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You met Prince William, that cool Ive never met anyone royal before. There's alot of places I'd like to go to in the world, mainly just because I think it would be cool to go there. Other states I would like to visit in America are: Wisconson, Colorado and maybe New Orleans.RDAmustdie 10:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i coudn't belive it when i read the news letter telling us about it he came by helicopter and there was a news crew there he even asked me about the food i said it wasn't great. I wonder do you speak with a thick Yank or Ozzie accent or a mix of both?I know EVERYTHING 11:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't hear myself talk but everyone I talk to says I have an accent, my close friends don't notice it much anymore but thats probably because they're around me all the time. So assume its still there not just as strong as it use to be. While we're on that subject, do you still have a british accent.RDAmustdie 04:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes ido, it's a bit poshie because my school teachers were poshie and i think i'm not going to change as i get older. My brother will but i won't. I bet if you were to talk to me i could tell if you still had an accent. People who get to know me often comment on my accent being british.I know EVERYTHING 06:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well a little poshie iis better than alot poshie lol, if I spoke to you, you probably could tell my accent becuase you've never heard my voice.RDAmustdie 09:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah probable.I know EVERYTHING 13:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake and Neytiri link I just linked Jake and Neytiri articales to your (My Favourate page) section. Means you don't have to search for them if you don't want to. Just click on the ones on your userpage. You can undo it if you like just go to "History" and press "undo" on the side of the edit.I know EVERYTHING 10:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude, its very usefull.RDAmustdie 10:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Noproblem just though it might make it easeair.I know EVERYTHING 11:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey If your wondering why i've not been on here for awhile it's because my computer was buggerd and i coudn't get online but it's working now and we can start chating again. Alright mate?I know EVERYTHING 01:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool, I wasn't on here yesterday or the day before. Trying to break away from my Avatar adiction. I thought I'd go on today see if anything was different, I was a little curious why you werent responding but its ok everyones computed buggs up at one time or another.RDAmustdie 06:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No my computer has had problems with it's arial and it was taken in today and they fixed it.User:InoNOTHING 06:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least the problem is fixed.lolRDAmustdie 07:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah finaley.I know EVERYTHING 08:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) trust me Im not unike their are those who are picked on for being fat and ugly. I should now what happend was i used to be in a wheelchair and the boys would do wheeles and run with it (i nearley went flying out of it at one point) and i told the teachers but did that do anything? oh no it wasn't untill i started to walk again that it stoped. So yeah i was picked on rather unpleasentley.I know EVERYTHING 11:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd find that bit about their dicks funny i got that from the ad "Speeding no one things big of you" if you've seen it at the cinema where they do the finger gesture.I know EVERYTHING 11:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There really are some douches out in the world. But you can walk again, so its in they're faces!RDAmustdie 04:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandale alert Got some morrons adding their own unwanted opinions be on the look out. i've informed Shadow Nav'i.I know EVERYTHING 11:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep my eyes open for those morons.RDAmustdie 04:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Good, i often watch out for vandales one directley targeted my userpage on the Brutal Legend Wiki calling me an F'er, bitch etc after i had a go at them. So you can expect some unpleasent messages if you have a go at them be carefule.I know EVERYTHING 09:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll have a go at them because there are some crazy people out there and I don't want them on my case, or yours for that matterRDAmustdie 04:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That would be a good idea, Also make sure to undo anything if you find something or inform me or an admin sice Shadow Navi said i was a trust wearthy editor.I know EVERYTHING 07:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Will do dude.RDAmustdie 23:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Glad to here that.I know EVERYTHING 21:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Life Fine, can't wait for the film to come out on DVD. Also i'm looking forward to a game coming out in eight days time. It involves Greek mythokogy, is the most anticipated game of 2010 and it is the third in it's series. Do you have any idea what it is?I know EVERYTHING 06:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it age of Mythology 3? I have the second one. The game I'm looking forward to is Halo:Reach I love the halo games.RDAmustdie 08:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Or could it be Age of Empires something?RDAmustdie 08:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Neither i'm afraid, God of War 3 it comes out in Australia in 8 days guess you don't play that sort of game. I'm suprised at the fact you didn't now, but then again i learned about greek mythology when i was in the Uk in primary school and i'm guessing they don't teach greek mythology in the US and certanley not here. Most people here have no idea what the games are about but that my friend is the game. GOD OF WAR III and heres a line from the main protaganist Kratos AKA "The Ghost of Sparta" due to his white skin "There will be only chaos".I know EVERYTHING 11:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I should have known it was god of war 3, my friend at school wn't shut up about it! But ya i played the other g.o.w's. there o.k but i kike shoot em' ups better! such as grand theft auto, call of duty, and my fave the halo series(duh). I recently got Battlefeild bad company 2 as well its hell awesome! just had to say that. But ya i think i was to young in the US to learn about greek mythology so thats why they didn't teach it.RDAmustdie 06:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i had a feeling you would be a SEU fan (my brother plays that sort of game, has the same games as you too) of course having the use of one hand i find games like GOW more my type of game since you don't have to aim much just slice them to pecies. I have played a number of shooters like Max Payne 1&2 the Resident Evil series and a few others. I also like anime (japanese cartoons) like DBZ, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star etc, what about you?I know EVERYTHING 07:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Also i'm an editor on the GOW Wikia so i know all about the games.I know EVERYTHING 07:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im an editor on the Halo wiki so i know alot about its universe, Eh...not a big fan of anime.RDAmustdie 10:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I see that's cool so your on other wiki's too. I assume you have seen a bit of anime then heard of Toonami it was a block on Cartoon Network for about 19 years it showed anime for a number of years. But if you haven't that's fine, also the band that scored Cowboy Bebop (The Seatbelts) got me into music inperticuler Jazz and Blues.I know EVERYTHING 11:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've heard of Toonami I watched it a few times (when i liked pokemon), Jazz isn't to bad but my faveorite is probably rock and roll. RDAmustdie 04:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Figures, well at least your not into rap uhhhhhhh. That's good i just didn't think you would have heard of it i know it showed in the UK and US but i wasn't sure about here. I liked Pokemon when it was at it's height but now it's not so great but in comparisan DBZ has continued to grow in popularitey. So much so it's been remastered and cut in japan under the name Dragon Ball Kial meaning Dragon Ball refreashed for it's 20th aniversary.I know EVERYTHING 05:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) DragonBall Z wasn't to bad, but i agree pokemon used to be cool but now it sucks. and no way am i into rap how boring crap.RDAmustdie 09:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How others of our generation call rap music i don't know it's just words being said quickly plus swearing which to me is complete and utter crap. It wasn't so bad in the 80s and 90s old school like "Can't touch this" by MC Hammer or "Ice Ice babe" by Vanilla Ice. I also like music by the Jackson 9 (i have music from all 9 Jackson children) any other type of music you like?.I know EVERYTHING 09:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah MC Hammer pretty cool. Michael Jackson like alot of his songs. You said the Jackson 9 there are 9 children but only the boys did sing they were called the Jackson 5.RDAmustdie 10:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i know that but the brothers each had a shot as did the sisters at a solo career i've got songs from Rebbie, Latoya and Janet. I called them the Jackson 9 refering to each of them being singers and besides 8 out of 9 did the song "2300 Jackson Street" (Latoya did not take part due to family troubles at the time).I know EVERYTHING 10:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh I thought you meant all of them sang in the one group oh well it dosen't matter.RDAmustdie 11:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Nah it was a play on their states as a musical family.I know EVERYTHING 11:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh Ok, so what are other movies you like besides JCs greatest, Im a SciFi, Action and comedy Guy myself, RDAmustdie 01:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm a massive Asian cinema buff, i like comedys, action, Sci-fi, and many other genres. i have a huge collection of films, nearly all of Jackie Chans films, Star Wars, Die Hard, The Godfather trilogy, Rambo, Rocky, James Bond and countless others how about yiu?I know EVERYTHING 07:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Also the number of bands, groups and solo artists as well as composers i have on my music list is huge at least a hundread and 20-30 or so.I know EVERYTHING 04:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, ive got lots of actions like all the Die Hards, all the Lethal Weapons , Transformers 1 & 2 many others, sci-fis STAR WARS (my faveorite) all the Aliens, Predator 1 & 2 AVP and Comedies DodgeBall, Zoolander, lots of Jim Carrey movies. I also have the James Bonds,Godfathers,Scarface and still more i couldn't name them all.RDAmustdie 21:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Same here, i'm also into "Blaxploitation" a sub genre in the 1970s involving African Americans like Shaft (1971), Coffy (1973) Foxy Brown (1974) Black Belt Jones (1974) and many others. Heres one for you "Who is your favourite Bond, James Bond?"I know EVERYTHING 04:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, my favourite Bond, James Bond is Pierce Brosnan I think he suits the role so much. What about you? Who's your fave bond?RDAmustdie 05:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say my favourite bond would have to be Timithy Dalton with Roger Moore being second simply because Dalton was the first "true" bond (the bond of the books is a dark, cold, sothisticated, sexual animal) not the swarth, martinie loving Secret Agent we all know. I like Moore because the guy is just down right hillarieus aspecialey in "The Man with the Golden Gun" and "The Spy How Loved Me" who's your second favourite?I know EVERYTHING 08:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) My Second Fave Bond would have to be Roger Moore as well, I think he is a good actor for the role, i just think that Pierce Brosnan also has the James Bond look to him and Roger well dosen't as much. Timothy Dalton was an ok Bond probably my forth favourite. Daniel Craig is my least favourite Bond, he's just to Action and a little Argoant for James Bond, I mean James Bond is suppost to sit down and Talk with his enemies before killing them and Daniel Craig just kills them. RDAmustdie 05:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What are your foughts on Connery and Lazenby? (Note Lazenby is an Aussie if you didn't already know)I know EVERYTHING 06:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, Sean Connery is a good Bond too but he comes after Moore in my opinion, he's a good actor so he fits the role of Bond but not as well as the other 2. Lazenby well he's only in one of the movies so not alot to judge him by but he's alright not as good as Timothy Dalton. What about you?RDAmustdie 08:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well Connery was the "Origanal" Bond so i place him third, Lazenby for someone who played the role (with no previeus acting experiance mind you) played it very well even for a one time go so he comes fourth. To be honest i think they each bring something to the role so their all good in their own interpratation. What do you think? I know EVERYTHING 12:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) But what does tick me off is when people say Lazenby's portrayal was crap when the guy had no previeus experiance as an actor. And i'm thinking "Okay smart ass, lets see you play Bond with no experiance" do you notice that on alot of sites like Youtube and Myspace?.I know EVERYTHING 12:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I watched the movie Lazenby was in last night too (refresh my memory on his acting) he wasn't too bad, and conidering it was his first acting job he ddi a ggod job but the people that talk about him being a bad Bond don't look at it being his first acting job. I think yes all have there different interpritantions of James Bond, there all slightly different and thats what makes them unique.RDAmustdie 08:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and according to the articale on Sam Washington he might play Bond after Daniel.I know EVERYTHING 09:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah something like that, Daniel bet out Sam at getting the role of Bond for Cansino Royal. Hmmm...Sma Worthington as James Bond... eh... maybe. What are your thoughts on that?RDAmustdie 08:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well he's British by birth so i'd say he'd do alright.I know EVERYTHING 09:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ha, Well to me he like Craig dosen't seem to have the whole James Bond feel to him so I'd probably prefer someone else.RDAmustdie 09:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Any sugjestions?I know EVERYTHING 09:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... well no one comes to mind at the moment, so no. RDAmustdie 11:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway Daniel's signed on to do bond 23, 24 and 25.I know EVERYTHING 11:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah guess we will have to wait. But Daniel is signed on for a Bond 23, 24 and 25 oh great. Oh well nothing we can do about it.RDAmustdie 08:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Theres something you should know, Daniels Bond is still growing in character so he should end up like the Bond before the reboot basicly he has not stoped growing yet so for you to say "He just shoots them" is not suprising since he's young not the veteran we all know. In terms of length Daniel will be the third longest running bond in the series (if he stays on till then).I know EVERYTHING 11:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ........Did you say a Reboot? what of the series?RDAmustdie 23:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they though about looking at Bonds roots back in 1987 but they decided to not to do it at the time. So when they recasted after Peirce left they rebooyed the series. You didn't know?I know EVERYTHING 00:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.......well I guess I did becuase Casino Royal is a remake but Quantum of Solice is new so....why do they have to remake everything!!!!!! it's not a remake as such they didn't have the rights to Royale origanaly (another producer did) and that company did a Royale spoof in 1967 not a real film. And besides the indea as i said had been on the shelff since 87 they were bowed to restart the series some time. I like the idea because we get to see how James bcame 007. Anything wrong with that?I know EVERYTHING 01:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No there isn't anthing wrong with that actually its the only reason i like Casino Royal. What Iam annoyed about is that Movie studios and such keep remaking movies!!! and it really irratates me! Anything wrong with RDAmustdie 03:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC)that? No, of course one of the reasons i think they remake em is they think they can do it better. Clash of the Titans for example the origanal was made in 1981 and theres a remake being released in April this year starring Sam Washington and they are trying to pretty much say "Hey, do you remember that film from 81 involving gods and heroes? well why don't we remake it with CGI and a bigger budget". Is that one of the things that annoyes you?I know EVERYTHING 05:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah one of them, and if you look at it, the CGI makes the creatures look more fake than the origional. Another thing is that someone will make a good classic movie and then years later somebody else will try to remake it and do it better and the remake will suck! For example: Nightmare on Elm street, classic horror movie and now there remaking it! A classic horror movie that everyone knows! and even when the remake comes out which one do you think people will remeber? Thats the big thing that pisses me off.RDAmustdie 10:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually that's an interesting question because unless you know about the origanal of smething and then see the remake you woudn't see it has a remake. One of the best examples i think is Charlie and the Choclate Factory (origional 1971, remake 2005) kids who have never seen the 1971 classic probable woudn't see the difference.I know EVERYTHING 22:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes but most people would have seen both and the origional is better. All most every person I know that has seen both Charlie and the Chocolate factories think the first one is better, most of them only like the remake because it has Johnny Dep in it. Mst of the movies they remake are well known. Like Nightmare on Elm street and Charlie and the Chocolate factory and I saw the origional before I saw the remake.RDAmustdie 00:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I did and i found some of the humer in the remake kind of funny. But I prefer the origanal to the remake. Ever heard of the Exorcist? another horror classic.I know EVERYTHING 06:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes of course Ive heard of it! When I saw it scared the shit outta me! I had nightmares for a week!RDAmustdie 07:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL by the way i'm having to deal with vandales again this time on my GOW account due to the recent release of the game. I've been attacked directley.I know EVERYTHING 07:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) What! Your being attacked directly? Have informed the admins of GOW wiki?RDAmustdie 07:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, some guy (who's stuff on an articale i removed) deleated my "About me" writing and put down "my favriote show is yo gabba gabba" i mean WTF is the problem with removing unwanted garbage that is completley wrong?. No i haven't informed them because sooner or later they'll be banned.I know EVERYTHING 07:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Well its good they'll be banned soon. Yo Gabba Gabba? come on, well that is stupid show but is that the best they can come up with? WTF. what douches. RDAmustdie 08:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You got that right i mean "your a d**khead" would have been better or something like that. this shows what happens on wiki people come along and think "oh i know i'll piss off the editors on here".I know EVERYTHING 08:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh I know, if your gonna piss off other editors they could at least do a good job of it.RDAmustdie 05:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Some times the unregistered users do put up proper info but theres always someone who puts up crap. And with what you said your right they could do a better job.I know EVERYTHING 10:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Look at it this way: there are a form of douches in everything.RDAmustdie 05:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no matter where you go there will always be someone who will try to mess things up.I know EVERYTHING 05:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Its the way the world is......Question: how did you get userboxes?RDAmustdie 06:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well i went on to Different users userboxes and copyed the templates. you can do it on mine if you like. Go on "edit this page" and go on the green symbols (they look like puzzle peices) that appear and "copy" them/I know EVERYTHING 07:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks dude.RDAmustdie 11:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no problem.I know EVERYTHING 11:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I had a look at your comment on the forum "the RDA like or Hate" were you said "My name says my opinion" and you know what? it does.I know EVERYTHING 13:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. lolRDAmustdie 07:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I said that "Most people on this wiki love the Nav'i rather then hate them" which seems quite true.I know EVERYTHING 09:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well who does hate the Na'vi? If I had the chance I would live with them and want to be one. If there is anyone on this wiki who hates the Na'vi than thye do not deserve to be a member of the community.RDAmustdie 09:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) True too that, but i'm sure are those out there who would stay with the RDA regardles. By the way any luck with the Userboxes?I know EVERYTHING 13:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah I can copy them but for some stupid reason I can't remeber how to put a subheading on my home page.lol. could you lend a hand.RDAmustdie 01:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go on the first symbol to the far left that says "Normal" and select "section heading 2" it should come up with a line.I know EVERYTHING 02:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I assume your copying from my userboxes? i don't mind.I know EVERYTHING 04:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, lol. Thanks a heap.RDAmustdie 04:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Gave you the over 100 eddits userbox, not far from 250I know EVERYTHING 04:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks. Your already almost there congratulations.RDAmustdie 04:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm at 259 0r 260 once i make this save.I know EVERYTHING 04:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice Going. Don't stop.RDAmustdie 04:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks only 238 edits to go till 500.I know EVERYTHING 04:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, which console/platform have you played the Avatar game on?I know EVERYTHING 05:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ive got it on Xbox 360. May I ask why?RDAmustdie 06:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Because theres userboxes for each console/platform the game is one, i have the PS3 one.I know EVERYTHING 06:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Gave you the Xbox userbox okay?.I know EVERYTHING 06:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes its perfectly alright. Im glad, thankyou.RDAmustdie 07:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you have a userbox that says "This User Dreams of the Na'vi". Now I was just wondering is that true? Have you really dreamed of our faveorite Alien friends? Because once again your not alone. I think II had a dream about them too.RDAmustdie 09:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I daydream about them alot if that counts, also i gave you the "This user thinks the RDA are evil".I know EVERYTHING 10:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it counts because I daydream about them all the time. Also thanks again for the userbox because its true hence my name. lolRDAmustdie 10:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you would like it since it is true to your name.I know EVERYTHING 10:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Did a few more for ya.I know EVERYTHING 10:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Movie Hehehe, Its a program called vuze. Look it up if you want a copy of any movie, Becareful though it is monitered and IS ILLEGAL. Use at your own risk!!! :FreakyTy 23:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Here is a friendly little tip, If you have acsess to a laptop take it to an area with free internet and just play a game or somthing while it downloads. Thats what I ended up doing cause its 3 strikes and your out...well I was on my second. :) :FreakyTy 23:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 200th Edit Just saying Ive made 200 edits on this wiki.RDAmustdie 04:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 201 to be precice lol. you notice i'm 60 edits ahead all the time?.I know EVERYTHING 04:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Quit Bragg'in. lolRDAmustdie 05:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not i just was wondering if you noticed.I know EVERYTHING 05:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, I was joking.RDAmustdie 06:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig/Userbox Hey there, your friend InoNOTHING told me you might like a sig. I'm at the ready, and I can also make you any userbox you might like. Talk at me if you want either!Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Denizine asked me to tell you if you want a signature like mine or his.I know EVERYTHING 07:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks both you guys.RDAmustdie 08:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Just ask him or Dragonfli for one. Heres something i learned by reading Denizine's user page Dragonfli is a female editor. That may not seem like much to you but to me that's a nice change from all the male editors i've seen on other Wiki'sI know EVERYTHING 08:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Dragonfli is a girl? Cool I guess so many guys on here.RDAmustdie 08:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i didn't know until i read Denizine's user page were he said a userbox had bean made by Dragonfli but he finished it and that she owns it. Also Denizine is taking requests for userboxes i requested the Thanator and the Toruk Makito userboxes.I know EVERYTHING 08:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool.RDAmustdie 10:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've got them on my userboxes.I know EVERYTHING 10:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep I might ad them later. Im trying to sort out my sig now. RDAmustdie 10:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC)